


this boy.

by I_Likes_This



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Light Angst, and warriors does some thinking about how a 16 year old led a war, listen basically tommy joins the links, warriors does some thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Likes_This/pseuds/I_Likes_This
Summary: Warriors does some thinking about the newest member of the group.
Relationships: all platonic (:, if you ship rl people get the fuck away (:, just warriors thinking about his new little bro, none (:
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	this boy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is faronclan's fault yet again ily guys but fuck you
> 
> i may have dragged them into mcyt but the avenge themselves by letting me churn out 300 words of nonsensical introspection crossover au shit.

Warriors saw a lot of himself in the kid. They had similar appearances, of course, but he meant within him. From what they had been told, it seemed like the kid had really seen some shit. As he watched the camp under the light of the moon, he stared at the kid, and thought.

This is a boy who endured and led a young nation through the horrors of war, known betrayal by those he called friends, gave up everything he held dear, all for his home. the home that was ripped away by the smallest amount, his friends supposedly turning their backs, his hard work and pain torn away with a single command. 

This is a boy who lives in a cave, who spends his days grinding again and again, yearning for his home and the life he once had, and plotting for it's return. 

This boy has watched as his leader, his  _ friend _ , lost his mind to the pressure of it all and work to destroy what he once protected, kill whom he loved, hate his creations. The man he sought for help has taken the side of his former friend, ensuring that his pain will be all for naught. 

This is a boy who has known great agony, great suffering, great loss, and has shouldered it all to rebuild it once again. 

_This is a boy he is struck down again and again, and refuses to stop rising,_ **even when near all hope is lost.**

This boy falls, and rises, and continues to live in spite of it all. this boy burns with the heart of a star and brings his light to those around him. This _boy_ has seen hell and it's king before adulthood raises it mane, and continues to shine.

  
_This boy may not share their name or their destiny, but he is a_ **hero** _nonetheless. He is one of them. it is undeniable._

**Author's Note:**

> Tommy wakes up in the morning with a familiar blue scarf draped across him. the guy who called himself Warriors is coincidentally without it. huh.
> 
> _-_-_+_-_-_
> 
> lmao hi guys sorry for disappearing! school's kinda kicking my ass atm, f  
> i will update my other shit eventually! i swear! i like those ideas!!! just busy,,
> 
> also if u can't tell i've fallen down the mcyt hole. why do these block men make me feel things about their minecraft war. stop that.


End file.
